Joseph & Mary
by paulutz2000
Summary: This is a compelation of moments between Mary 'Pyro' Cullen and Joseph 'Red' Young


Joseph "You're so beautiful Pyro, you know that right?"

Mary **She lets him invade her mouth, loving the feeling of his tongue.

Mary "No, I didn't Master."

Joseph **Runs his hands down to her lower back, releasing her, and bringing them around, to her pants, attempting to unbutton them, and pull them down along with her underwear, afterwards bringing his hand to his own pants, and unbuttoning it, bringing it down with his underwear, his erect cock flopping out, he continues to kiss her, wrapping his arms around her once more.

Mary **Seeing that they are alone, the woman lays back down onto the bench, the cold wood scratching her back.

Joseph **Leans back onto her, parting his lips and attempting to press them to her, wrapping his arms around her lower back in the process, closing his eyes.

Mary **She closes her eyes and leans into the kiss, loving the feeling of his every touch

Joseph **Brings his hands down, continuing to kiss her, and unbuttons her pants, pulling them down, along with her panties, and doing the same to himself, his erect dick popping out, he once again wraps his arms around her, pressing his right hand on her ass, towards his dick.

Mary **She helps him, the entrance to her moist pussy right up against his penis.

Joseph **Slowly inserts his dick into her, by about five inches, sliding his tongue into her mouth in the process, slowly beginning to move his hips back and forth, slowly; passionately, closing his eyes.

Mary **She gasps at his entrance, the feeling like nothing else.

Mary **She then kisses him back with all the passion she can muster.

Joseph "I love you, Pyro." he says, slowly speeding up, eagerly sucking on her lips, bringing his left arm around her upper back, and pushing her pelvis towards him with his right hand on her ass, continuing to do this as he kisses her.

Mary "I love you too Red." she says as she begins to gyrate on his dick the best she can, hoping to make him feel good

Joseph **Slowly slides farther into her, until he is balls deep inside her, he begins to thrust slower, enjoying the feeling, and hoping to give her more pleasure, continuing to kiss her, licking her lips and sucking on them.

Mary "Red, you feel so good inside me" she moans. the feeling of him all around and inside her pure bliss.

Joseph **Speeds up a bit, pulling out his dick a bit more with each thrust, and shoving it in harder as well, holding her tightly towards him, and eagerly toying with her tongue, his eyes still being closed.

Mary **She slowly closes her eyes with each thrust, biting her lip, a feeling of warmth stemming from her chest and her pussy, her passion for the man rapidly climbing

Joseph **Slowly begins to increase the speed of his thrusts, thrusting deeper and harder, his dick throbbing lightly and releasing some precum inside of her, he continues to kiss her passionately, groaning lightly, sucking in the moment.

Mary "T-Thrust faster, you feel so good" she moans, the warmth in her body growing with each moment.

Joseph **Begins to thrust even faster, harder, nearing climax, though continuing to kiss her passionately, holding her in tightly towards him and groaning "You're so beautiful, Pyro."

Mary "T-thank you, I love you so much Red, you feel so big inside me, I never wanna stop this" she says, her whole body in pure ecstasy.

Joseph **Thrusts deeply, and hardly four more times, before stopping, and groaning, the tip of his dick erupting in four, thick streams of his semen, filling her pussy with it, letting out a groan as he does so, continuing to kiss her and hold her tightly.

Joseph "A-ah..."

Mary "Ahhhh!" she screams as her body is wracked with an orgasm, the woman spasming uncontrollably

Mary **After the orgasm subsides, she just lays there "I love you Red".

Joseph **Holds her tightly, pulling away from the kiss and resting, breathing heavily and leaving himself inside her, his dick still throbbing lightly.

Mary "H-Hold me Red."

Joseph **Holds her tightly in his arms.

Mary "I love you Red".

Joseph "I love you too, Pyro."

Mary "Will you stay with me?"

Joseph "I will."

Mary "I never want you to leave."

Joseph "Likewise."

Joseph **Sucks on her lips lightly as his dick begins to soften, holding her tightly.

Mary "I love this, lets be together forever"

Joseph "Yeah."

Joseph "Forever."

Mary "Do you miss me when I gone?"

Joseph "Always."

Joseph "I like being around you, hehe."

Mary "I hate it when you are gone"

Joseph "Likewise."

Joseph **Pulls out of her, and just lays on her, flipping around and putting her on top of him, so as to not crush her.

Mary "P-Please leave it in" she says, hugging him.

Joseph **Slowly inserts it once more, just leaving it there, continuing to hold her tightly, looking into her eyes, smiling lightly.

Mary "T-Thank you."

Joseph "Yeah, hehe."

Mary "I love your laugh" she says, her hand reaching for his hair.

Joseph **Chuckles, allowing her to do so, running his hands up her back.

Joseph "Your skin is so smooth, hehe..."

Mary "Thank you."

Mary "I love it when you rub my back."

Joseph **Chuckles, continuing to rub her back, using his left hand to rub it in a circle.

Mary "I hope you don't mind it when I call you Master."

Joseph "I don't, sounds sorta hot, hehe."

Joseph **Lightly kisses her cheek, sucking on it a bit, closing his eyes as he does so.

Mary "Can you hold me even tighter, I only want to feel your body against mine."

Joseph **Tightly holds her against him, enjoying the feeling of her breasts pressed against his chest.

Mary "Do I still make you feel, good master?"

Joseph "Obviously."

Joseph **Chuckles.

Mary "I wish I could marry you."

Joseph "Yeah."

Joseph **She sees a slight bulge at his pelvis when she looks down.

Mary "Can you blow on my face this time? It helps me sleep."

Joseph "Sure, if you want."

Mary "Thank you Master."

Joseph "Hehe."

Mary **She pulls off her shirt, to reveal her two giant breasts, and offers them to her master, saying "Do you want to taste them?"

Joseph "Yeah, hehe." he says, moving downwards, and wrapping his lips around her right nipple, sucking on it lightly and running his tongue over it, looking up at her.

Mary She quickly begins to lactate, the milk spraying into his mouth, making her shiver.

Mary "Does it taste good?"

Joseph **Swallows the liquid, not expecting it to come out of her, though he continues to suck on her nipple, cupping her other breast in his hand and moving it around, squeezing it lightly, shifting around uncomfortably as his erection presses up against his pants.

Mary "Need help with that?"

Joseph "Y-yeah, hehe..."

Mary **She reaches down, and begins to undo the man's pants, the thought of his erection making her wet.

Joseph **Allows her to do so, continuing to fondle her left breast and suck on her right, thrusting forward out of instinct, shaking lightly in excitement.

Mary "Oh, someone is excited!" she says, seeing that the man is ready to go, and quickly removes his underwear, taking the giant cock into her hands, shaking it once or twice to make sure that it is free.

Joseph **It pulses in her hand, he grins, continuing to suck on her breast, picking up the pace with his tongue, and squeezing her other breast hardly, slapping it once.

Mary **She moans, and the milk stops flowing from the breast, while the other begins to drip milk, and she begins to rub his cock slowly, as if to tease him, while her other hand goes into her pants, to slowly massage her dripping pussy.

Joseph **Pulls off of her breast, and then forcibly pulls down her pants, along with her panties, thrusting into her hand a few times, enjoying the feeling, and then moving his head downward, to her pussy, and extending his tongue, licking it once, looking up at her.

Mary **She shudders at the sudden contact, and immediately looks down, passion in her eyes.

Joseph **Kisses her vulva a few times, before wrapping his lips around it, and sucking the air out of his mouth to create a vacuum, he moves his head a bit more forward, and slowly begins to drag his tongue across her pussy, enjoying the taste, before slowly inserting his tongue, closing his eyes and wiggling it around inside of her, grabbing a hold of her thighs and holding them.

Mary She **Shivers as he sucks at her clit, and puts her hands on the back of his head, loving every little swish of his tongue, and when his tongue enters her, she gasps, looking straight down at him, love in her eyes.

Joseph **Lightly bites at her clit, continuing to suck on her pussy, wiggling his tongue around her, and forcing it further inside her, his dick pulsing in the air as he does so.

Mary "Oh god! That feels so good Red!" she screams, an orgasm close.

Joseph **Vigorously runs his tongue over her pussy, spreading her labia with his tongue, before sliding it into her once more, wiggling it around, and making a sort of "scoop" with it, repeating this process over and over again, lightly slapping her ass, and holding onto her thighs, covering her entire vulva with his mouth.

Mary "AH, Oh GOD, OH GOD RED, THAT FEELS SO GOOD, DON"T STOP! DON'T STOP!" She screams, as she squirts all over the man's face, the cum coming out in a long stream, straight at her lover's mouth, and her head recoils back, her eyes clouded with ecstasy.

Joseph **Eagerly swallows her juices, pulling off of her pussy, and running his tongue up her body, until he hits her neck, at which point he begins kissing it, slowly moving downwards, sucking on it lightly.

Mary **As the orgasm subsides, she looks down and hugs him, her body occasionally twitching.

Joseph **Wraps his arms around her back, and holds her tightly, lightly kissing her neck, and sandwiching his dick in between her thighs, the top of it lightly pressing up against her pussy.

Mary "T-That felt so good, we need to do that again sometime."

Joseph "Yeah, hehe."

Joseph "You tasted so good."

Joseph "Maybe you could use your mouth on me? Hehe, like last night."

Mary "Is that really what you want? Your balls might be sore for a few days."

Joseph "That makes me want it even more, hehe."

Mary **She walks down the bed, on level with his dick, and rolls him on his back.

Mary "Are you ready, Master?"

Joseph **Allows her to do so, his dick standing straight up "Yeah, I'm ready." he says, grinning.

Mary **She wraps her large breasts around the man's penis, and places her mouth around his dickhead, sucking as hard as she can, licking the tip inside her mouth.

Joseph **Allows her to do so, thrusting upwards as if on reflex, groaning lightly and placing his hands on either side of her head, pushing her down lightly, and enjoying the feeling of his tongue.

Mary **She pushes her breasts together, and begins to bob slowly, in time with her breasts, Occasionally popping the dick out of her mouth, giving it a quick swish with her tongue, then popping it back in, whilst looking up at him.

Mary **In between bobs, she says "Mmm, tastes so good Master!"

Joseph **Groans, leaning back and closing his eyes, thrusting up and down lightly, still pressing down on her head "Ahhh, fuck, that feels so good..." he says, sucking in air through his teeth, shaking in excitement.

Mary **She continues these actions for a few moments, then begins to deepthroat his dick, managing to fit the whole thing in her mouth, and begins to hum.

Joseph **Groans, rather loudly, his dick beginning to throb inside of her mouth, he forces it down, as deep as it can go, the tip leaking precum into her mouth, mixing alongside her spit, he continues to press down on her hair, pushing her towards his dick.

Mary **She begins to massage his balls, still sucking as hard as she can, and looks up at him her face saying "Are you about to?"

Joseph "Y-yeah!" he says, wincing a bit, trying to hold in his semen.

Mary **She pops the dick out of her mouth, and instead, puts it right in front of her face.

Joseph **It throbs in front of her face, the man nearing climax.

Mary **She begins to thrust her hands down on the cock, as fast as she can, and pleads: "Please cum for me Master, I want to feel you all over my face, your white, hot seed all over my face!"

Joseph **Lets out a yell of pleasure, thrusting forward, as the tip of his dick explodes with four large strings of his hot semen, covering her face, and shooting onto the ground behind her.

Mary **She looks up at the man, and begins to cry, simply saying "I feel so beautiful", before curling up next to the man.

Joseph **Wraps his arms around her, holding her tight to himself and grinning, his abdomen pressing up against her back.

Mary **She rolls over, and looks into his eyes, the sperm from the cuddle dried on her face.

Joseph **Wipes away some of the sperm, and looks into her eyes, smiling a bit.

Mary "Does it look good to you Master?"

Joseph "Seems hot, hehe.

Mary "I'm glad it pleases you."

Mary "It makes me feel so pretty"

Mary "Master, please kiss me."

Mary **She leans in for a kiss.

Joseph **Parts his lips, and allows her to do so, holding her in tightly with his arms, lightly rubbing them up and down her back.

Mary "H-How is it that you make me feel so good Master?'

Joseph "I dunno, hehe."

Mary "Before I met you, every day was the same; get up, do work, get rations, go to sleep..."

Mary "You make life so wonderful."

Special thanks to my good friend Dr. Dingo for editing this work.

Thanks to Joseph for helping me create this great work by being a brilliant partner.

Comments? Questions? Concerns?

Contact us on steam, my username is Mary 'Pyro' Cullen


End file.
